Pale Moon
by flameville21
Summary: One young kid, takes his role in being in team Q4 but must challenge himself and others to become the best, but will psyquollia mess everything up, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Pale Moon

Chapter 1 Asaka

"How can I do this?" I scream, my cards are scattered along my desk like a hurricane had hit

"Is everything okay in there?" my brother asks on the other side of the door "Don't make me come in there!" he throws the door open and runs into the room and slams his hand on the desk, allowing some cards to float off the table "If you don't get downstairs you won't be going to school"

"Tobi you can't do that" my mother said as she is standing in the door way with her amazing smile,

"Fine but Sai you need to get up, schools in ten minutes"

The two leave the room and I go to my wardrobe and get changed into my usual clothing black jacket, white top, dark trousers and brown boots. Clean my teeth and sit down with my deck

"I'll sort the rest at school" I pick them up and head out.

School was ok, I spent most of the day with Aichi Sendo, he's pretty quiet, Kai just stares at everyone thinking he's the best cardfighter here but I'm going to prove him wrong. Each day our teacher seem to get even more like the masked ninja that appears at Card Capital

Card Capital…

I walk in and everyone is there, Misaki, Kamui, Aichi, even Kai.

"Hey Sai come and fight me" Kamui shouts

"Fight him yo" is companions say

"I don't think I'm ready yet I've just got to-"  
"Hey guys come here we have some new stock for you" Shin calls

"Sai I want you to train up, if you get good enough you could have the fourth spot, Kai will go if no-one else wants to, take these cards to boost your deck" and he hands me a few cards face down

"Thanks Shin I won't let you down" I say as I smile down at the cards

"I know you won't disappoint anyone"

I sit down at a table and spend some time fixing the deck

"Hey you done yet?" Kamui belts out

"Yes I'm coming"

We stand opposite "This is for you Miss Emi"

"Stand Up the Vanguard!"

"The girl who crossed the gap"  
"Battleraiser, wait you use the Pale Moon clan?"

"Draw, I ride Midnight Bunny and move The girl who crossed the gap to the rear-guard, I end."

We go for a while and it's my turn

"This is the final act in our play, Final Turn! Draw, I ride Barking Manticore, draw and I put crimson beast tamer into the soul, call!."  
"You can be serious"

"yeah yo"  
"Supported by Turquoise beast tamer, Mirror Demon attacks"  
"No guard"  
"Damage check"

"Now I'm activating Mirror demons skill, putting him in the soul to bring Alice back in the spotlight,"

"Supported by Purple trapezist Alice attacks"

"No guard"  
" damage check"  
"Activating Alice's skill sending her to the soul to call Barking Cerberus"

"He attacks"

"Shout and an intercept will guard"  
"And the show will now come to an end with this final performance, Barking Manticore attacks with support from Midnight Bunny"

"No guard"

"Twin Drive"  
"Check one, nothing"  
"Check two, crit trigger!"  
"Damage check"  
"Check one, nothing"  
"Check two, stand trigger…"

"Now the curtains close on this amazing performance" and I bow.

"Wow that was amazing" Shin says "See how the cards I gave you mix with the deck you had before?"  
"Yes thanks Shin, the combo of moving through the soul is so much fun" I say smiling.

"Thanks for the match bro, can't wait for you to join us in the tournament"

"Well…erm…I don't know if I'm ready for it"  
"Neither did I but thanks to my friends and their support, nothing will stop us from winning" Aichi said as he put his arm across his chest with his fist clenched.

"I will go then, if you need me that much"

Kai stands up and turns to me "If you think you are going to take my spot, you must prove yourself worthy, I won't go easy"

"I wouldn't expect any less Kai"

"Wait Sai against Kai, their so similar"

"Stand up the vanguard!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pale Moon

Chapter 2 Nightmare Doll

"Kai you haven't seen the Pale Moon's in full performance yet, we have a few tricks up our sleeves" I mock

"Draw, I ride Embodiment of armour Barr, and I end"

"Draw, I ride Midnight Bunny and call Girl Who Crossed The Gap from the soul to the rear guard" we stare at each other "Now the circus will begin to perform, with support from Girl, Bunny attacks"

"No guard"  
"Drive check"

"Damage check"

"this is the end of first performance by the Pale Moon clan."

Kamui walks over to Misaki and whispers "My money is on Kai"  
"You never know the outcome" and then she smacks him on the head with her favourite magazine "Now quit bugging me and watch the match"

Then he starts mumbling to himself

Meanwhile…

"This performance is coming to a close, I Stand and Draw, I ride Nightmare Doll, Amy, Soul Charge." Everyone in the shop stop what they were doing and huddled around the table "Call and bring a Crimson Beast Tamer and a Turquoise Beast Tamer" they are on the left, Amy and Bunny are in the middle and Nightmare Doll Alice is on the right "With support from Turquoise, Crimson Beast Tamer attacks"  
"No guard"  
"Damage check"

"Now Alice attack"

"No guard"  
"Damage check"  
"I counter blast one to send Alice to the soul to call Barking Cerberus from the soul and he attacks"  
"Berserk Dragon will intercept"  
"Now to end the show, Amy destroy him, with support from Bunny Amy attacks"

"Tejas and Jarred will guard that"

"You don't get it do you, this is the end, Twin drive!"

"Check one, a draw trigger, putting the effect on Amy and I draw a card, check two" I smile slightly "A critical trigger, all effects on Amy"

Everyone looks at me and Kai in awe of our performance,

"Damage check, nothing, second check… nothing"

"And thus bringing our performance to a close," and I bow

"Sai"  
"Ermm, yes Kai"  
"You can take my place to the Tournaments for team Q4"

Everyone in the store starts clapping and I feel all embarrassed, my cheeks turn bright red,

"For a performer, you get awfully shy" Aichi said as he put his hand on my shoulder then Kamui and Misaki stand beside me and we take a photo together"

We all play a few games and Shin sits beside me "How come you didn't put the cars in your deck?"

"I don't really like to mess with it during shop tournaments, I prefer to modify it when I'm at home at my desk, it's a thing I do, I can't help it" and I smile nervously at him

"That's perfectly fine, you see I used to do that as well, until I learnt a valuable lesson of friendship, and he looks away in a flashback, anyway why don't you go and sit with Aichi, you both need at least one friend if you're going to improve your skills, the stronger your bond with your teammates, the stronger your fighting skills." And he smiles awkwardly rubbing his back

"Thanks Shin I think I'll do that now" and I get up and sit and motivate Aichi to win his game.

Shin turns on the TV and a blue haired girl, a red-headed guy with pretty long hair and a tall beast of a man with purple hair all stand in front of the camera and the so called leader steps forward, the redhead

"As you may or may not know I am Ren Suzugamori and I'm here to tell everyone we're going to win the tournament so there is no point of entering" then everyone turns silent, then the blue haired girl moves forward and speaks "And I'll be waiting for you… Sai" and the transmission ends and everyone in the shop looks at me.

"Well I guess there is no reason why we wouldn't go, we're going to prove them wrong and find out why she knows Sai's name" Shin says

But little did we know those three people, Ren and the other two were closer than we thought…


	3. Chapter 3

Pale Moon

Chapter 3 Robert

The doors open and the three from the transmission walk in and stand glaring at everyone "Did you like our introduction?" Ren asked

Kamui walks up to the purple haired guy "You didn't say anything did you? And as for you Ren, you have no authority to say you'll win!"

The purple haired guy puts his hand on Kamui's head "Tetsu Shinjou, and calm down, we're here because Asaka wants to fight Sai"

And she steps forward with her deck in her hand "Yes, Sai will you accept my challenge?"  
I step forward deck in hand "Sure, but I must warn you, the circus has a bad temper"  
"Don't worry I'll handle it just fine"

And we walk to the table and start "Stand up the vanguard"  
"Girl who crossed the gap"

And she says "Girl who crossed the gap"

I look at her in shock "so we use the same type of clan then?"  
She smiles sarcastically

And she begins "Stand and draw, for my first act I ride Midnight Bunny and call Girl who crossed the gap to rear guard, this concludes act one" and she slightly bows

"Hey Sai she's just like you"

I clench my fist then I take my turn "Stand and draw, I ride Jumping Glenn and call Girl who crossed the gap to rear guard, for this morning's performance Girl will support Glenn's attack"  
"No guard"  
"Draw Trigger, power to Glenn and I draw"

"This concludes the first performance" and I smile slightly which starts to put her off

"You have a slightly different build to mine, no matter, I will still beat you"

"Just take your turn"

And she does "Stand and Draw, for act two I ride Crimson Beast Tamer, and call Barking Cerberus and Dark Metal Bicorn to rear guard, now Cerberus attacks with support from Bicorn"  
"No guard"  
"Now with support from Girl, Crimson attacks"

"No guard"  
"Drive trigger check, nothing"  
"Damage trigger check, nothing"

"Act two has now finished"

"Now stand and draw, I ride Crimson Beast tamer and call Cycling Actor and Midnight Bunny to rear guard, now give us a beautiful performance, with support from Bunny, Cycling Actor attacks Cerberus"  
"No guard"

"Now go Crimson Beast Tamer attack with support from Girl"

"Dynamite Juggler will guard"

"Drive trigger check, Stand trigger, all effects to Cycling Actor, now attack"  
"No guard, damage check, Heal trigger, power to Crimson and I heal one damage"

"That concludes the second performance"

I look at our damage my two damage to her one, its fine I'll just need to push her a bit more

"Stand and draw, I ride the being of your demise, Barking Manticore, his skill allows me to draw and soul charge one, I call Turquoise Beast Tamer and Crimson Beast Tamer to rear guard, now go my tamers attack!"

"No guard, damage check, nothing"

"Go Barking Manticore!"  
"I'll nullify that attack with Hades Hypnotist, and I drop a card from hand"  
"Twin drive, check one, nothing check two, nothing, that concludes act three"  
"You're starting to bore me, stand and draw, I ride the magnificent Robert, I soul charge and check the top card of my deck" what she doesn't know it's a stand trigger, "Now call my own Crimson Beast Tamer and Turquoise Beast Tamer to rear guard, I counter blast one to send Girl to the soul for Jumping Glenn, her ability makes her at 10000 power, now with support from Bunny Cycling Actor attacks your Beast tamer"  
"No guard"  
"Now Crimson attack with support from Turquoise on her vanguard

"Popcorn Boy will guard and so will Cracker Musician"

"Now go, Robert with support from Glenn"

"Nullified"  
"Twin drive, check one, stand trigger, all effects to Crimson, check two, another stand trigger, the stand to Turquoise and the power to Crimson, go attack!"  
I can't guard she thinks "No guard"

"This ends the intense performance" this continues for a while…

"Stand and draw, call Barking Cerberus, now attack with support from Turquoise his crimson"  
"Go ahead, nothing"  
"Now go Barking Manticore!"

"Popcorn Boy and Dynamite Juggler will guard"  
"Twin drive, nothing and a draw trigger, effect to Manticore and I draw, concluding this act"  
"Stand and draw, this is the end, Final Turn!, I ride my ultimate Vanguard, Mistress Hurricane, counter blast two to call Midnight Invader to rear guard that I soul charged, I retire Turquoise for Bicorn and retire Glenn for Bunny now Midnight Invader attack hervanguard

"No guard"  
"Now Cycling actor attacks your rear guard"  
"No guard"  
"Now go with the crack of your whip all who oppose you will fall, go Mistress hurricane with support from Bunny"  
"No Guard" and she thinks I have nothing to guard with and I'm at five damage, one more and I'm done for.

"Twin drive, check one, stand trigger, check two nothing the effects go to Midnight Invader"  
"Damage check, it's a heal trigger, power to Manticore and I heal one damage"

"I activate Bunny's skill, sending her to the soul for one counter blast to call Purple Trapezist and her skill moves Bicorn to soul to call Midnight Bunny, now Midnight invader finish her with Bunny's support!  
"No guard, damage check… nothing"  
"That concludes our performance"

"That was impressive for a Pale Moon Newbie, practise more so I don't have to use my waste deck on you" and they walk out

"Why I oughta-"  
"Kamui calm down it was just a friendly game"

And we sit down and think about what just happened.


End file.
